Conflicting Connections, Compatible Feelings
by Prettygurlprincess
Summary: They were both opposites; She was the finicky kind, he was uncritical. She wanted everything to be squeaky clean; he didn't mind being a dirtball for a couple days. She always kept up with the latest fashion and he… well, he didn't own anything fancy. It was hard to find any common ground between the duo, the only thing they were both sure of was their feelings for one another…


**Conflicting Connections, Compatible Feelings**

Summary: They were both opposites; She was the finicky kind, he was uncritical. She wanted everything to be squeaky clean; he didn't mind being a dirtball for a couple days. She always kept up with the latest fashion and he… well, he didn't own anything fancy. It was hard to find any common ground between the duo, the only thing they were both sure of was their feelings for one another…

~*~ Aaaalrighty y'all, got another one coming your wayy .! ouo

This time I'll be writing about KibaIno .! I adore this crack pairing tbh ^-^

I really wish dey woulda gone canon buh whatevz ;) .. Buh when I think about these two, I would imagine this couple as feuding a lot but also having a lot of fun with each other on top of dat u

I'm also NOT against SaiIno btw, That pairing is juss mehh, I'm not so cray cray about it tho.. Anywho this will be KONOHA HIGH themed and there will be lots of drama & such happenin' so I REALLY hope y'all enjoy dis … There will also be minor pairings happening .. NH SS & MAYBE some others, not sure. I won't focus so much on SS since I have my own fics revolving around those two soooo… Yeeeee ^u^

Dis time KIBAINO has da spotlight .! ~~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

" _ **C'MON 'CAUSE I KNOW WHAT I LIKE, AND YOU'RE LOOKING JUST LIKE MY TYPE! LET'S GO FOR IT JUST FOR TONIGHT-"**_

A loud and exhausted groan escaped the blonde's mouth as she swiped her specialized alarm clock off on her phone. It was Monday morning; REALLY early in the morning, too early for her to awake from her precious slumber she thought. Peeking open a single turquoise shaded eye, she checked the time. It read 6:15 AM.

She sat up quietly in her warm bed and stretched her arms, drawing out a long, lazy yawn from her mouth.

' _Ugh, I should have gone to bed earlier.'_ She thought to herself as she slipped out of bed and made her way into her bathroom.

Turning the shower knob on as hot as possible, she spun around and stood in front of the mirror and gasped at the reflection in it.

She had forgotten to take her makeup off the night before! Her mascara and eyeliner was smeared all around her eyes. She looked incredibly embarrassing she admitted, but as least she was in the privacy of her own bathroom so no one had gotten the chance to take a look at her ridiculous appearance yet.

She pulled out some makeup remover cloths and went at it with erasing the black smudges away. Once that was accomplished, she stuck her finger in shower to test if the water was warm enough. Once that was good to go, she quickly stripped herself of her lavender colored satin nightgown and panties and hopped into the tub, drenching herself as she stood underneath the powerful jets spurting out hot water, steam filling the entire room in just a matter of minutes; just the way she liked it.

She went ahead with her business, washing her golden hair and petite body until she was covered in soapy bubbles. Once she felt she was clean enough, she cut off the water and snatched a dry towel hanging outside the curtain, wrapping herself all up in it. Next she grabbed a second towel and twisted her hair up into it and stepped back out into her darkened room, the steam exiting the bathroom along with Ino.

"Whew gosh, it's cold in here! What are we not allowed to have heat in this house? Like, is it a law or something? Geez…" Ino question no one in particular as she felt that her room was much cooler now since her body was used to being enveloped in the heat from being in the bathroom for a longer time.

She walked over and flipped the switch on the wall, flooding the room with light; now she had the opportunity to find her school uniform.

"Now where is that dreadful outfit?" Fully awakened eyes scanning her room, she spotted it lying on top of the bench sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Oh duh!" She threw her hand up in the air, feeling like a dunce from not knowing it was there before. She had completely forgotten she placed it there last night so then she wouldn't have to go digging for a few minutes to find it. She had loads and loads of other actually STYLISH clothes that could flood her polished wooden floor in just a couple of days so it was easy to lose track of her bland and out fashioned outfits.

Once she approached it, she plucked it up as if it were a piece of garbage and sneered distastefully at it as she absorbed the look of the fabric and only one word came to mind, "Cheap." Seriously though, it was so pathetic looking, and the shade of gray was SOOO dull!

' _Who was the designer for these outfits?! Because they really need to be fired!_ ' Ino argued in her thoughts.

A disgusted expression was apparent on her face as she pulled the shirt and skirt on followed by the stockings. Once she was dressed, she unwrapped the towel on her head and whipped her damp hair back and forth.

Skipping back into her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and then pulled out her jet black hair dryer and turned it on, blowing her hair all around her face, flipping her head up and down letting her hair get fuller. Once her hair was completely dry, she reached her hand out and grasped a yellow hair band, slipping it onto her wrist before she collected most of her hair in the back of her head, settling it into the usual high ponytail. With the section of hair leftover, she brushed it in the front, resulting with it concealing half of her face.

Next came the makeup, she was more into the natural look, well on school days that is. So after applying a small amount of concealer, foundation and a bit of mascara, she was ready and set to go. She applied a bit of clear gloss onto her perfectly plump lips and then bounced out of her room after grabbing her phone, and ran down the stairs, slipping on her boring black shoes once she reached the front door.

With another disappointed look on her face from the lack of fashionable clothes the school had provided for its students, she turned around and snagged her wonderfully sparkly tote bag containing all of her school supplies.

'Heh, at least we're allowed to have our own bags…' Ino noted to herself in her mind as she yanked open the front door and stepped outside and breathed in the fresh morning air.

Pulling out her phone, she checked the time again. This time it read 7:24 AM. She didn't bother looking for her parents because she knew they were long gone by now. She never got to spend much time with her parents anymore because they were both workaholics which meant they were barely home. Ino didn't have any siblings either which was a major bummer to her because she had no brother or sister to entertain her when she was home. Being home alone, in silence and in the dark was rather cruel to her emotional standards so she got out of the house as much as she possibly could.

Without wasting much more time, she strode off the Yamanaka property and down the street, her destination was Konoha High which was only a 20 minute walk away. Along the way she pulled out her ipod and powered it up as she plugged her ear buds into her ears. She took a couple of minutes to find a good song to beat her head to; in the end she chose to listen to _On My Mind_ by Ellie Goulding.

Once the beat rolled in, she began to sing along to the lyrics and bob her head, losing full awareness of her surroundings as she waltzed on.

He was clearly in a rush as he jogged down the street, dodging a person here and there as they walked in the opposite direction. He needed to get to school early today so he could turn in his late history report which was due on Friday but being the slacker he is, he failed to finish the assignment in that time limit. So, in order to make up for it, the teacher ordered he turn in the finished report before school on Monday or else he would receive an F on the whole thing.

Just as he approached a corner of the sidewalk a car had sounded its horn not too far away, distracting the shaggy haired boy in the process, whipping his head towards the sudden commotion, not slowing his pace in the slightest.

The next thing he heard was a girl singing, "My heart don't understand why I GOTCHU ON MY MIND!"

Just as he was going to turn his head back towards that somewhat familiar feminine voice, it was too late…

*CRASH*

"AHH!" A loud yelp could be heard eliciting from Ino's mouth. The blonde haired girl was now lying on the ground looking up at the aqua blue sky, one ear bud had fallen out of her ear from the impact.

At first she was extremely confused, one minute she was in her own little world jamming to one of her favorite songs, the next she's on the ground? What? What had just happened?

Then a guy with chocolate brown hair came into her field of vision, blocking her sight of the cloudless sky.

Hey wait a minute… Didn't she know this guy?

Blinking her baby blues a few more times, she took in the sight of his character features. Those black slits for eyes, that greasy looking hair, those needle sharp teeth. But what she recognized immediately was those red fang tattoos on either side of his cheeks.

Ugh. That Kiba Inuzuka guy.

' _Ew, oh my gosh his breath smells like dog food… Bleahh…'_ Ino had insulted him internally.

Kiba looked down at her with a slightly concerned look on his face as he asked, "Hey, you 'kay?" He reached out a hand for her which was still covered in dirt because he had spent breakfast time chasing Akamaru out in his backyard as the said dog ran around with one of Kiba's shoes in his mouth. Once the dog had gotten far enough from Kiba, he decided to bury it in the flowerbed which Kiba had to dig back up; and since he was short on time, he didn't have time to wash up, he had to make his way toward the school before the first bell rang.

Ino of course noticed his filthy hand as soon as he held it out to her, making her lift her upper lip with revulsion. This immediately turned her mood sour and she snapped back at him.

"Am I okay? Tch! Of course I'm NOT okay! I am lying on this vile ground because of you! Oh my god you bully!"

She helped herself up off the dirty ground and dusted herself off, pulling her other ear bud out and putting her ipod away, tucking it safely in her unnecessarily large bag.

The concern that was previous shown on Kiba's face was now gone and he raised an eyebrow at her as he thought to himself.

'Was she really going to act this upset over a simple accident?'

She crossed her arms and stomped her foot at him huffing angrily towards him, blowing around a bit of the hair that was hanging in front of her face.

'Apparently so…'

Kiba rolled his eyes next and said, "Really? I'm a bully? Listen, I'm sorry. I got distracted." He really didn't have time to be standing around arguing with this preppy and oh-too-good kind of girl. He wanted to give her his apologies and scidaddle. But Ino didn't let it slide so easily.

"No you're not sorry! Oh my gosh just look at your face! You're not sorry to me in the least bit! YOU JERK!" She argued with him while she jabbed a freshly manicured nail at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows and growled, "At first I WAS sorry but now that you have an attitude, I don't feel so sorry anymore! And hey, maybe if you actually paid attention to where you were going instead of blurting out your inner thoughts to me then maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

Ino's mouth dropped wide open. Did he?... Did he really just turn this around to being her fault? What was going on right now?

"Just what do you mean my inner thoughts?! YOU slammed into ME! You should have been watching where YOU were going, dog breath!" She yelled back at him, her frustration was skyrocketing now.

"You were standing there saying I was on your mind. What are you, a stalker? You don't even know me little prissy pants. You don't know how cool and awesome I am." Kiba had scoffed back, crossing his own arms and turning his head the other way, obviously losing interest in this argument.

Ino's face had turned redder than a tomato at this. Oh looks who's being arrogant?! "You think I was talking about YOU?! Puh-lease!" She waved him off, "For your information I was SINGING the lyrics to a SONG, bird brain!"

"Oh you were singing? It sound more like a helpless bird squawking, I hope you don't enter the schools chorus class, you'll make everybody go deaf in just a few seconds!" Kiba glanced back at her and noticed the reddening of her face and suddenly his interest in arguing with the blondie was coming back.

"UGH! Oh no you did not. Just!" Her face had cringed up and she was about ready to slap him for his ignorance.

He was showing a smirk on his face now, he was enjoying this, enjoying teasing her. Maybe he enjoyed it a little too much.

However, their little feud was cut off as the first bell rang in the distance. That meant 5 more minutes until school officially began for the day.

"Damn!" Kiba cursed out loud before he sped off towards the alarming bell, completely ditching Ino.

Ino had just stood there watching him run down the street, farther away from her. Did he just.. ditch her? Wow. He sure can get distracted easily. She didn't know why, and she would never admit this to anyone either, but she felt slightly disappointed that he just took off like that without saying another word to her or even a little glance her way. Just boom; Gone.

Again, she didn't have a clue as to why she felt that way. Maybe it was because she hadn't had anybody to really fully pay attention to her in a long time. Her parents being too busy for her, and now that her friends are in relationships, that means they're always taking off with their boyfriends and ditching her. It wasn't fair to her; not in the least bit.

Shaking her head and ridding her mind of the saddening thoughts, she advanced further in the same direction Kiba went; silently making her way to school, not even bothering to listen to anymore music on the way there.

* * *

*Stretches my arms and yawns* Hmm .. Welp dat's tha first chappie y'all .! I hope you guys likey ! More to come later in tha week SO STAY TUNED .! ^u^ ~~


End file.
